<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Game Over" – NSFW Bad End Anthology (FFVII Edition) by Jenovrus (Kiltia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792566">"Game Over" – NSFW Bad End Anthology (FFVII Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiltia/pseuds/Jenovrus'>Jenovrus (Kiltia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Other, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiltia/pseuds/Jenovrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of explicit drabbles themed around what happens to characters from Final Fantasy VII after a 'Game Over' occurs. </p><p>Please read the introduction before reading any further into the collection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monsters / Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Introduction</strong>
</p><p>There will be some among you who think this introductory piece is unnecessary while others of you will no doubt think I'm a disgusting human being for exploring these concepts at all. You are all valid in your individual opinions, however, I am not here to engage in the "<em>fiction =/= real life</em>" discourse or to bemoan the concept of '<em>trigger warnings</em>'.</p><p>I have put this here to give you fair warning about the content of this collection and the opportunity to turn away if you so wish. Also, I ask that if you do decide to read on, please do not use the comments section to hate on or criticise this piece of work.</p><p>It may seem spineless of me, but I'm not interested in being berated for sharing my writing. That said, if you do enjoy this collection then I'd love to hear your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>And so, please be aware that this collection contains mature and explicit themes, including:</p><ul>
<li>Non-consensual (non-con) sex acts;</li>
<li>Feelings of humiliation, hopelessness and frustration;</li>
<li>Sexual acts involving non-human entities (e.g. monsters);</li>
<li>Acts that could be considered demeaning or degrading;</li>
<li>Situations where safeguards are not put in place (e.g. the absence of a safeword);</li>
<li>Lack of respect for personal autonomy or boundaries;</li>
<li>Elements of body horror (mutations, etc);</li>
<li>Circumstances that may be upsetting or distressing (e.g. a favourite character suffering).</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>In addition to the above, each entry in this collection will have <em>Content Warnings</em> (cw) at the start; this is intended as an aid to help you choose whether to read on or skip that particular piece. Please use your best judgement when it comes to your boundaries and feelings of safety, I would prefer that you err on the side of caution and avoid my work than put yourself at risk of harm because you find the content distressing or anger-inducing. </p><p>At some point I may invite suggestions, either by poll or in a more open comment-based format, via my Twitter account (<strong>@Jenovrus</strong>), but for now the entries will be based on thoughts or scenarios that have popped in my head whilst playing the various titles in the Final Fantasy VII series.</p><p>Also, this may be obvious, but: this collection is not limited to one title in the FFVII series, that said, my main focuses are likely to be the original game, the Remake and Crisis Core.</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this introduction, please maintain safe boundaries and foster good mental health for yourself wherever possible.</p><p> </p><p>-- Kiltia (Jenovrus)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "I Own You"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rufus Shinra x Cloud Strife.</p><p>Fighting to the top of the Shinra building takes its toll on Cloud at the most unfortunate possible moment...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Content Warnings:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Non-con sex acts (oral sex)</li>
<li>Warped Master / Pet relationship</li>
<li>Lack of autonomy (captive)</li>
<li>Humiliating or degrading treatment</li>
<li>Use of sex toys, collar and leash, etc</li>
</ul><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I Own You</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Rufus watched as the ex-SOLDIER's struggling under Dark Star’s fangs slowed then finally came to a stop. The blonde had a number of wounds over his body, several of which most likely belonged to one of the mad scientist’s many creatures. Clearly he’d over-exerted himself. </p><p>“Brave effort,” Rufus remarked as he knelt down to inspect Cloud, noting that he was still breathing, “I can appreciate the stamina and tenacity you’ve displayed.”</p><p>“Get it over with,” Cloud muttered, eyes opening a fraction to glare at the new president of Shinra, “Just kill me if you’re gonna do it,” the idea of being toyed with like a dying mouse in the paw of a cat did not appeal but he didn’t have the strength to keep going. The toxins that Hojo’s creatures had attacked with were finally kicking in, leaving him too exhausted and disorientated to put up anything close to a fight. </p><p>“Hmh. Where’s your fighting spirit?” Rufus mocked a pout, tone sardonic, before chuckling and bringing a hand down to stoke Cloud’s hair, “Hmm.. much softer than I thought.”</p><p>“Fuck off, asshole,” the blonde bared his teeth and hissed, eyes narrowed into a weak glare as he tried, and failed, to rouse himself back to his feet. Dark Star snarled behind Rufus at the display of aggression.</p><p>“Hush, Dark Star,” Rufus said, before scratching behind one of the canid's alert conical ears, “This is my newest pet, and your new packmate, so try to get along with him, hm?” the beast seemed to understand and huffed in the affirmative. </p><p>“… <em>The fuck</em>..?” Cloud's eyes widened as he listened, then his whole body tensed and squeezed them tightly shut as a sharp shock of pain flooded his body. Despite his mounting concerns there was nothing he could do beside lay there any talk; part of him was hardly surprised by his own weaknesses while another part wanted himself to be better than this, “What the hell are you talking about?” </p><p>“Hm? Didn’t you hear me before? <em>I own you</em>, and now I’m going to make sure you understand what that means,” the president smiled, “You’ll make a very pretty pet when I’m done with you, Cloud…” </p><p>
  <strong> <em>G a m e  O v e r  </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Fenrir,” it had taken a little time, and some cajoling from a shock collar, for Cloud to get used to his new name, but after a few weeks he begun to respond by crawling over when called. Rufus stroked the blonde’s cheek and smiled, “Good boy,” he ran his fingers through soft golden spikes, having decided that the young man could retain that hair style as it was quite fetching, “Hmmm… what a cute pup.”</p><p>For a moment, he saw a flicker of annoyance in Cloud’s eyes and corrected it with a sharp shock from the collar, “<em>Uh-uh</em>, naughty pup,” he tsked, “You shouldn’t look at your master like that, should you?” a whine of pain rose from the collared pet as the sharp jolt that coursed through him, causing him to tremble from the aftershocks, “You should know by now that disobedience won’t be tolerated.” </p><p>Cloud nodded, “… Yes.”</p><p>Rufus looked at him expectantly, “<em>Yes</em>–––?” </p><p>“. . .” There was a drawn out pause in the hushed playroom, before the blonde finally uttered, “…Master.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Rufus stroked his hair a few more times, “It seems you’re learning.”</p><p>“… Ugh…” Clouds eyes narrowed, body still twitching slightly. Despite the curling anger in his stomach, he kept quiet and avoided doing anything else that might result in a shock. The pain wasn’t as intense as other things he’d experienced in his life, but it was acute enough and seemed to radiate through him in an unpleasant way. Suddenly, he shuddered and bit his bottom lip in a bid to muffle himself as a pleasurable sensation radiated through him. The shock collar was capable of making him feel pain or pleasure, depending on what Rufus thought he deserved.</p><p>“See? Doesn’t it feel good when you behave?” the president said with a smirk.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Cloud said, while biting back a moan. A different sort of shivering sensation had taken hold of his body, one that seemed to radiate in sweet electric waves over his brain and through his skin. He could feel his body responding in ways that he didn't want it to, it was the last thing he wanted the over-entitled Shinra heir to have the satisfaction of seeing.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Rufus hummed, smiling broadly as he gestured to his latest pet, “That’s right, and I think you deserve a treat for being so quick to learn,” he unzipped his flies and took out his cock, which he presented to the blonde, “Come and get it, Fenrir.”</p><p>Cloud barely managed to hold back the anger that washed through him at Rufus' mocking tone and gestures –– he knew that a negative response would get him shocked. His eyes narrowed a fraction as he replied, “… I’m okay,” then tensed from yet another painful shock, "<em>G...Guh</em>...!"</p><p>“Oh, I insist,” Rufus said, finger hovering over a button on the app he used to administer shocks to the black metal collar around Cloud’s neck, “So take your treat, Fenrir.” </p><p>“. . . T-tch. . .” The blonde rode out the unpleasant twitching sensation that washed over him by biting his tongue, once it had subsided he lifted his head to look at Rufus’ smug face. Then his gaze settled on the flushed shaft that was being held out to him. His annoyance flared up when the organ was wagged in a playful, inviting gesture, but, despite his repulsion, he crawled over to sit in front of Rufus’ lap. </p><p>“Good,” the president said, as he brushed the tip to Cloud’s lips, “Now play nicely.”</p><p>Cloud felt an overwhelming desire to bite down on the smug bastard’s cock. He hesitated for a few moments, trying to ignore the heat on his lips and the texture of skin and the scent of Rufus, jasmine and musk, filling his nose; until he opened his mouth and took the tip inside, the taste of skin spread over his tongue as he did so.</p><p>Rufus settled back as the blonde started to massage the head of his cock with his lips, “That’s right…” he curled a hand against the back of Cloud’s head, his fingers lacing into soft downy hair, “Enjoy your treat, Fenrir,” he zoned out Rufus' words and proceeded to suckle on flushed tip of Rufus’ cock, running his tongue under it as he moved back and forth in a shallow bobbing motion. Cloud shivered as a pleasurable sensation started to ripple over his skin, it was only slight but it felt good and made his mind unfurl with relief. </p><p>“Doesn’t it feel good to be obedient?” Rufus asked while lightly moving his hips in time to Cloud’s bobbing motion.</p><p>The hand that held the back of the blonde’s head urged him to take more until his nose was pressed to the base of Rufus’ shaft. He could feel the president’s cock breaching his throat, which made his neck muscles tense and struggle. He could feel it throbbing against his tongue and the back of his throat. Cloud inhaled sharply as another wave of pleasure spread through him, causing his throat and body to tense. Rufus relished in the feeling of tightness around him, "You'd do well to remember that I reward those who behave, Fenrir," as he spoke, his finger teased the slider on the app upwards, increasing the sensations that were being administered to the blonde.</p><p>“M-Mmmm,” Cloud moaned around his mouthful as the pleasurable feeling grew in strength and radiated through him in pulsating waves. His own cock stirred from the mixed signals he was getting –– it felt good but he hated it; he hated this smug bastard and the shit he was doing, yet the pleasure that rolled through his brain and body felt so intense that he almost couldn't think straight. Cloud closed his eyes and tried to blot everything out but his efforts were short-lived, as an even stronger jolt of pleasure hit him.</p><p>Instinctive thoughts took hold as he curled a hand around his needy shaft and started to knead himself in a bid to soothe the ache that was radiating through him while he sucked on the president's cock.</p><p>Then, Rufus released the back of his head and looked down expectantly, “Show me what a good boy you are."</p><p>Cloud met the keen gaze with bewildered, aroused eyes. He drew back, feeling the president’s cock slip out of his throat, and looked at the proud, glistening shaft. Then, leaned forward to lick at the tip and the president’s balls. As he did so, yet another tantalising wave of pleasure swept through him and made his stomach curl. He closed his eyes for a moment and paused, lost in a haze, before slowly rousing himself and resuming his eager lapping. He continued to milk his own needy shaft while tending to the president's twitching cock.</p><p>Finally Rufus brought his hands around Cloud’s head and held the back of it, taking back control of the moment by rolling his hips so that his length slipped in and out of the blonde’s warm, wet mouth with ease. A delightful feeling of pressure mounted in his core, until he could no longer resist cumming all over his pet’s tongue. He watched the movement of Cloud’s throat as he swallowed, withdrawing with a pleased smile once the blonde was finished, “Yes…” he murmured, while settling back in his chair to bask in the afterglow, “Just like that, my little pet…” he opened an eye and glanced down, to see that Cloud was still playing with himself, “Oh… do you want something, pet?” he asked with a smirk, “You seem… <em>frustrated</em>.” </p><p>Cloud’s cheeks were tinged a rosy hue as he looked up at the president with hazy eyes, “… Y-yes… master,” his voice was almost a breathless pant; he was so aroused, the shocks of pleasure that rippled through him over and over had made his body taut with need.</p><p>“Hmm… I think I might just have what you need,” Rufus opened a nearby drawer and reached inside, producing a butt plug with a dog-like tail, “Here’s a gift for you, Fenrir, you’ve been such a good boy that I think you’ve earned it.”</p><p>He would have told Rufus to go fuck himself with it, but, his skin was pulsating with such an acute need that all he wanted was to be filled up by something big and rigid; Cloud took the toy, almost snatching it, and began to slick the smooth silicone tip with his pre. The soft fur of the tail swished against his skin, making him all the more aware of how needy his body was.</p><p>“What do you say?” Rufus asked, smirking.</p><p>“T-Thank you,” Cloud replied hastily while positioning himself on all fours with his lower half presented upward and his face close to the floor. He began to rub the firm silicone tip of the toy against his waiting skin, before pushing it inside and opening himself up. A gasp of relief passed from between Cloud's lips as the toy filled and stretched him; he worked it in and out several times with increasing tempo while tugging and stroking his cock with similar pace. </p><p>“That’s better,” Rufus said as he watched Cloud playing with himself, a hand lazily stroking his own flaccid shaft as he did so. He continued to administer occasional shocks of pleasure to his pet while listening to the blonde's panting and groaning and the wet slopping sound of the toy being plunged in and out of him.</p><p>Finally, Cloud’s body jerked sharply. He arched up, crying out in pleasure and relief as he came over his hand and the floor. The feeling was so strong that he couldn't see for a few moments afterward, his head was spinning and his breaths came in deep, ragged pants. The toy was buried to its fullest inside him, giving the impression that he actually had a dog’s tail. </p><p>Rufus smiled and swapped over to a different app on his phone. </p><p>Cloud barely roused from his stupor, but he was aware that the toy was starting to shudder, which was then followed by a faint whirring sound. He could feel the base of the silicone bulb starting to swell inside him. It locked in place with a soft click. He looked at Rufus and frowned, too exhausted and overwhelmed to connect the dots.</p><p>“Now my pet has a cute little tail to match. It’s knotted inside you so you won’t need to worry about it slipping out,” Rufus stood up and tucked himself away before righting his clothes and walking toward the door that led to his office, “Didn’t I tell you that you’d end up being my pretty pet, Cloud?” </p><p>The blonde was too drained to reply, he closed his eyes as the door clicked shut and laid in the hush of the president's playroom...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Transmogrification of God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Safer) Sephiroth x Cloud Strife</p><p>Despite their best efforts, Cloud and the party succumb to the One-Winged Angel's power and all that's left at the centre of the world is despair...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Content Warnings:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Non-con sex acts (penetrative)</li>
<li>Body horror (fusing / merging together)</li>
<li>Feelings of panic and desperation</li>
<li>Goading words / taunting</li>
<li>Despair (<span class="aCOpRe">🍐</span>)</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Transmogrification of God</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Not like this</em>…</p><p>It wasn't supposed to be this way, not when they were so close to stopping Sephiroth and saving the world with the help of Holy. They were ready to bring an end to this madness once and for all–– or, that’s what Cloud had wanted to believe. A feeling of resignation was starting to set in: he’d been kidding himself...</p><p><em>As if he could really stop anyone or anything, especially Sephiroth</em>. Cloud’s vision slowly returned from the precipice of unconsciousness. He winced and tried to sit up, while his body protested against movement of any kind, he laid back down and groaned. They'd all been badly wounded by the angelic monstrosity that Sephiroth had become. His gaze slid over to where Tifa was laying unconscious, he could see Barret a few feet away from her.</p><p>They’d fucked up.</p><p>No, <em>he’d</em> fucked up.</p><p>He’d failed his friends, and now they were all laying in a crumpled mess on the floor…</p><p>“<em>Cloud</em>.”</p><p>Sephiroth’s voice filled him with dread as it echoed simultaneously through his mind and body, sending bizarre shivering static up and down his spine. </p><p>“<em>You are mine now, Cloud</em>…”</p><p>His eyes widened and he tried to struggle as tendrils of energy snaked around his wrists and ankles, he was lifted up and suspended mid-air. The angelic horror smiled and drew closer, wings languidly swaying beneath him as if the ordinary laws of physics and gravity did not apply him. Cloud felt sick to the pit of his stomach at the 'angel's' approach.</p><p>“Don’t,” he growled through bared teeth, “Don’t come any closer…” hysteria was starting to nibble at the sides of his consciousness, as it dawned on him that there wasn’t going to be a miracle. No one was going to save his friends-- or him. The battle was lost, Sephiroth had won, and he couldn’t bear to truly acknowledge that as reality –– he wanted to wake up, he wanted it to just be a nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't </p><p>The entity chuckled and reached its human hand out to cup Cloud’s cheek, “<em>You belong to me now, there’s no need to struggle anymore. You’ve lost, Cloud.</em>” </p><p>Tears welled up in the blonde’s eyes and painfully pricked the edges of his face as the words sank in deeper and harsher than any fangs or claws could have ever hoped to. He was trembling as he uttered, almost pleadingly, “Don’t touch me… get away from me…” his thoughts were a frantic whirl, desperately searching for a solution to his predicament, a way to save everyone and stop this monster that loomed before him and smiled with all the sinister sharpness of a knife, “Please,” his voice was little more than a weak whisper.</p><p>“<em>What a sweet gift you’ve given me, Cloud</em>,” Sephiroth’s smile broadened as he continued to cup the blonde’s tear-stained cheek, “<em>Let me reward you by giving you what your body has always wanted</em>…”</p><p>“No… I don’t…  don’t want a reward from you,” he squirmed against the arcane fetters that held him fast when Sephiroth placed a hand on his chest. Suddenly, Cloud's clothes melted away as if they were made of water; out of the corner of his eye he could see darkness rearing up around them, so that he was all alone with the monster. He couldn't see his collapsed allies, there were no more clouds whirling around them-- it was just endless, terrifying darkness and Sephiroth at the centre of it all. He trembled against his bindings with increased feverishness, “Get away from me! Get away!” </p><p> “<em>Come now</em>,” Sephiroth’s voice was vibrating through his head, the smile never leaving the entity's face as it studied its prey, “<em>You will revere me, you will obey me, you will cede yourself to me. You are my sacrifice</em>.” </p><p>“I… I…” Cloud's chest felt hot from the hand that Sephiroth had placed upon it, breaths came in ragged pants as he began to hyperventilate. For a moment he wanted to believe that he could still fight, that there had to be a way to overwhelm the terror before him and that they could still win, but that notion felt increasingly futile and distant.</p><p><em>As if he could save anyone when he couldn’t even save himself</em>…</p><p>Cloud looked into terrible eyes of vivid green and grimaced, “I…” his own eyes frosted over as hopelessness began to bleed into his every thought, “I… will obey you,” it made him ache to say the words, as if this act of speaking into the darkness somehow compounded the sense of dread, “I… am your sacrifice.”</p><p>“<em>Good, Cloud, very good</em>,” the entity seemed pleased, “<em>Now, to make you mine in mind, body and soul…</em>”</p><p>“Wha…” the question fell dead on his lips as he saw something shift out of the corner of his eyes: the indescribable lower half of Sephiroth’s body, an amalgamation of feathered wings, seemed to have a sheath where his groin should have been; something, he knew full well what, slipped out of its confines. Cloud didn't dare look at it directly, but he could tell from his peripheral vision that it was long and thick, like a tentacle, “… No.”</p><p>Sephiroth ignored the blonde’s utterances and used his fathomless power to manoeuvre his captive so that Cloud was laying mid-air with his legs up and the curve of his buttocks presented. The feeling of conquest and power that swelled in the Angel's chest as he brought the other closer was euphoric; he parted pale cheeks and pressed hot, needy flesh against trembling skin, “<em>Accept my benediction, Cloud</em>,” as he breathed the last word, his cock pushed inside the lithe young man’s body. Sephiroth relished in the sweet cry of pain that echoed in to the darkness. </p><p>The shaft was so thick that Cloud was certain that it would tear him open, but it didn’t; instead, he could feel it stretching him beyond what he ever imagined was possible. It left him breathless and twitching as tears streamed down his face and a trail of saliva crawled down his chin from the corner of his mouth. All he could do was whine and hang limply on Sephiroth’s cock as a growing sense of despair gnawed away at him.</p><p>His eyes widened when he felt his head being tilted up so that there was no choice but to look into the Angel’s haunting eyes.</p><p>“<em>Such a beautiful sight</em>,” the Angel had yearned for so long to see himself reflected in Cloud’s pain-stained eyes. To see him look helpless and lost and defeated, to see him broken. It was immensely satisfying, and now the other could be rebuilt, “<em>You will always be bound to me, Cloud, you cannot escape me.</em>”</p><p>The blonde looked down in dazed horror: he could see his body merging into Sephiroth’s surreal form, he could feel the other's otherworldly skin pressing to his and melding with him, it was becoming increasingly impossible to tell where he ended and Sephiroth began. Panic bubbled up in his mind, he felt like he was drowning and no matter how he struggled he couldn't move an inch. He was helpless.</p><p>“…No… Please… no…” but no matter how he begged, the merger continued until he was fused to the angelic entity… </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>G A M E   O V E R</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>